narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Dorutan Ekazu (Revised)
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : <--To improve his capabilities as a Shinobi and his goal of achieving peace to the entire world.--> 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : <--After constantly going to different Shinobi to train his skills, he met up with Jiraiya, who taught him some basic ninjutsu skills initially, but eventually he began to train Dorutan further in more advanced skills like physical chakra control. Noticing the knack Dorutan had for chakra control, combined with an almost primal goal of achieving peace to all the surrounding nations, Jiraiya felt that the training he gave him would bring Dorutan closer to that goal. He also noticed Dorutan had a noticeable grasp of natural energy within himself and a rather large chakra pool and he was in good, physical condition. After Dorutan's training was complete, Jiraiya and him went their separate ways. Wanting to improve his skills, he continued training for days at a time until it finally became too much for him and he ended up passing out. Upon waking up, he found himself in a house inhabited by two toads, who surprised him at first with their grasp of speech. It was then he was told that he was brung to Mount Myoboku by a group of toad messengers making their way back to Myoboku. Seeing an inner potential in Dorutan and not wanting to leave him to his injuries so far off from the nearest village, they got some help from one of the larger toads and escorted him to Mount Myoboku. The Toad Sages were skeptical of bringing a largely unknown human onto the mountain, but nonetheless, they pondered on their potential decision. It was now up to time to decide whether or not the toads will train him in the use of Sage mode. A day passed by before they made their decision. They would train him, but it would be a long and difficult journey ahead. Despite the difficulties, Dorutan accepted their training..--> 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : <--It's imperfect at his first few attempts, after all, no one gets it right on their first go. What he found out was he was putting in too much physical and spiritual energy and not enough natural energy. But as he kept meditating, he slowly began to increase his natural energy to meet up with his physical and spiritual energy, little by little, until eventually reaching the perfect state. It would be several long and grueling months of training before he reached Perfect Sage mode.--> 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : ' 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : ' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : <--Should Dorutan be able to learn Sage mode, he would use it to further himself on his path to bringing peace. Furthermore, he would train himself to combine it with his Tetsuigan to further enhance his capabilities as a Shinobi.-->Narianos (talk) 11:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Appliations